Radiology is a medical specialty that uses imaging to diagnose and treat diseases within a patient. A commonly used imaging technique is magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). MM scanners use strong magnetic fields, radio waves, and field gradients to form images of a patient. One technique used in MRI involves magnetization transfer (MT), which takes advantage of cross-relaxation between hydrogen nuclei in macromolecules and those in water. A simple model can be employed to explain the magnetization transfer (MT) effect. Magnetic spins can be classified into two pools. One pool contains free, mobile spins observable by MM, the other pool bound, restricted, not directly observable spins. Matter with a high macromolecular content such as tissue contains mainly bound, restricted spins. These spins have very short T2 values on the order of microseconds, rendering them invisible with conventional MRI. The application of RF energy to the macromolecular pool results in a some degree of saturation of the free water pool. The extent of the saturation of the free water pool depends on the coupling between the macromolecular pool and the free water pool, and can provide unique insights into tissue structure and composition. There is a continuing need to provide improved MRI systems and techniques for taking advantage of magnetization transfer.